Cartoon Heroes
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: A one-shot I decided to do for my friend Furyfur, you know, cause I'm a NICE GUY! And despite what you see, this is meant to be a crossover of many different cartoons, just so everyone knows. And don't you dare judge me cause it says MLP. Don't even.


Cartoon Heroes

It was a normal day in Ponyville. Everyone was going along their business. But for Twilight and her friends, they were urged to meet at Pinkie Pie's house, where she said the matter was very important.

"Alright Pinkie Pie," Twilight said once they all met. "What's going on?"

"Oh oh! I got great news!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "Someone called and said they wanted us to have a party in their friend's name!"

"Uh… who called you exactly?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Pinkie Pie put simply. "He didn't give his name but apparently he said he has a friend who goes by the name of Furyfur and she's a huge fan of us and I thought it was a great idea to show our appreciation."

"But… we don't know who this person is." Rarity said.

"So what?" Pinkie Pie replied. "It's kind of like Facebook, where you can meet and become friends with anyone, without having to meet them face-to-face!"

"I have a Facebook," Rainbow Dash said proudly. "Of course, I made it blend with the other people who say they're me, so they'll never figure who the _real _Rainbow Dash is!"

"See, this is why I should've never let you borrow my computer," Twilight said, sighing.

"See, I got a Twitter account," Applejack said. "MLPAppleJ. I reckon' I didn't have to worry about no personal information or anythin'."

"So who are you inviting Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh! I got a whole list of the people who I thought about bringing!" Pinkie Pie then got out a roll of parchment that unrolled itself around the entire room – _twice. _

"Um… this is a whole lot of people Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, looking at the list.

"Oh I know," Pinkie Pie replied. "I would've put everyone in groups, but I didn't want anyone to not be included, unless they're mean of course."

"I don't even recognize any of these people…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well that's because they're our _distant _neighbors," Pinkie Pie said. "Of course, I have to get a hold of them but I do hope they can come."

"But there's no possible way you can fit everyone into one setting," Rarity objected.

"That's why it's going to be a huge party in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie grinned. "Didn't you see everyone working outside." Indeed, there were tons of ponies putting up banners and balloons.

"Well, I think it sounds like fun," Twilight said. "I just hope these people can have as much fun."

Once the other ponies left, Pinkie Pie got down to calling all the people she knew. She started at the top of the list.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pikachu was lying in a pool on a small tube with a pair of shades on and drinking a Mojito. All of a sudden, his phone started ringing and once looking at it, he decided to take the call. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi Pikachu!" Pinkie Pie practically almost shouted into the phone. "How's it going?"

"Oh hey Pinkie Pie," Pikachu replied, his ears ringing. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was just wondering… I'm throwing a party and I was wondering if you and your friends were interested in coming?"

"Hm, a party huh?" Pikachu answered. "Sounds like fun, count me in and I'll see if I can bring everyone else."

"Splendid!" Pinkie Pie said even more happily. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you there!"

Spending a day without having to worry about Decepticons causing any trouble was just fine for Ironhide. It was going to be a relaxing day for him, but then he saw the cell phone he had started to ring and saw who was calling him. "Hey Pinkie Pie, what's shakin' bacon?" (Seriously is it bacon or bakin'?)

"Hi Ironhide!" Pinkie Pie said. "I was calling because I'm inviting you to this really big party I'm having!"

"Whoa! That sounds pretty awesome," Ironhide said. "I'll see if I can get everyone to bring some stuff over for the party as well."

"Awesome!" Pinkie Pie cried out. "Well I'll be looking forward to seeing you all there!"

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, after all preparations had been made was when everyone decided to show up. And there was a <em>lot <em>of people, from every cartoon you could imagine, A-Z, or at least the ones most people recognized.

"Wow Pinkie Pie…" Rarity soon said. "I can't believe you managed to invite _everyone_!"

"Well what did you expect?" Applejack said. "Pinkie Pie sure knows how to throw down a party."

For the cartoons that showed up, it was new being in Ponyville, but they've seen the place before on TV. "You know, this place is a whole lot different from where we come from," Sokka said, who was here with the Avatar gang. "But I have to admit, it's definitely better than having to deal with Firelords or crazy Fire-bending females."

"What was that about Firelord?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko!" Sokka said happily, trying to change the subject. "I can't believe you're here!"

"These ponies are _sooo _cute!" Pearl said. "Daddy, can we take one of them home?"

"I don't know, do they come with a price tag?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Meanwhile there were groups not too happy to see each other. "Oh look it's the copy-cats that stole our idea!" one of the Pokemon said, directing towards the Digimon group.

"Hey, we may have copied your idea but our anime was better!" one of the Digimon shot back.

"Least Japan loves us!" That ended the argument quickly.

Then a large semi-truck came up and in the back of it were mega-large speakers. "You said you wanted these speakers Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes!" Pinkie Pie said, clapping her hooves together. "Thank you Optimus!"

Once all of that was set up, Pinkie Pie then went up on the stage. "Excuse me everyone!" she then said. "Since we're all here now, I wanted to explain the activity we're about to take part in. For many of you, you were given a piece of paper with lyrics on them. That's because as a group, we're going to sing a song that celebrates who we are."

There was silence and confusion in the crowd. "Wait, we're singing?" someone asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Well, you know Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, laughing nervously. "She just loves to sing."

"I dub this day 'National Cartoon Appreciation Day,'" Pinkie Pie declared. "Now then, before we begin, are there any questions? Yes?"

"Uh… do we get anymore cake and punch?" Of course it had to be Patrick Star.

"No, unfortunately all of that is gone," Pinkie Pie said apologetically.

"Uh… do we get to open presents?" Patrick asked.

"No, no there are no presents."

"Uh… do we get anymore cake and punch?"

"Anyway!" Pinkie Pie continued on. "There are directions for when you come in so don't be shy to express your voice! Cue music!"

Pinkie Pie _- We are what we're supposed to be__  
><em>_illusions of your fantasy__  
><em>_All dots and lines that speak and say__  
><em>_What we do is what you wish to do_

Pikachu - _We are the color symphony__  
><em>_We do the things you wanna see__  
><em>_Frame by frame, to the extreme_

Fluttershy - _Our friends are so unreasonable__  
><em>_They do the unpredictable__  
><em>_All dots and lines that speak and say__  
><em>_What we do is what you wish to do_

Spongebob - _It's all an orchestra of strings__  
><em>_Doin' unbelievable things__  
><em>_Frame by frame, to the extreme__  
><em>_One by one, we're makin' it fun_

All - _We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_We are the ones who're gonna last forever__  
><em>_We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_And walked out on a piece of paper__  
><em>_Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian__  
><em>_Welcome to the toon town party__  
><em>_Here comes Superman, from never-neverland__  
><em>_Welcome to the toon town party_

Rarity - _We learned to run at speed of light__  
><em>_And to fall down from any height__  
><em>_It's true, but just remember that__  
><em>_What we do is what you just can't do_

_Goku - An opera of craziness__  
><em>_A bunch of dots that's chasing us__  
><em>_Frame by frame, to the extreme__  
><em>_One by one, we're makin' it fun_

All -_ We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_We are the ones who're gonna last forever__  
><em>_We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_And walked out onto a piece of paper_

_Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian__  
><em>_Welcome to the toon town party__  
><em>_Here comes Superman, from never-neverland__  
><em>_Welcome to the toon town party_

Rainbow Dash - _You think we're so mysterious__  
><em>_Don't take us all too serious__  
><em>_Be original, and remember that__  
><em>_What we do is what you just can't do_

All - _What we do is what you just can't do__  
><em>_What we do is what you just can't do__  
><em>_What we do is what you just can't do__  
><em>_What we do is what you just can't do_

_We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_We are the ones who're gonna last forever__  
><em>_We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_And walked out onto a piece of paper_

_There's still more to come__  
><em>_And everyone will be__  
><em>_Welcomed at the__  
><em>_Toon - Toon__  
><em>_Town - Town__  
><em>_Party!_

Once the song was over, everyone cheered, realizing the whole thing wasn't so bad after all. And soon after that, everyone continued partying until late into the night. But then there came another voice. "Excuse me?" Everyone looked over and saw it was Simon Cowell, who no one knows how they got into the party. "Look, I know this is meant to be for entertainment... but I really need to say this. That had to be one of the... worst performances I've ever heard. I mean, you have like three good singers and the rest is garbage. Dreadful. So I really don't know what else to say except it was absolute rubbish."

ATTENTION:

The following scene where everyone rounds up and kicks the crap out of Simon Cowell has been removed due to the rating of this fanfic. For anyone who loves Simon Cowell, we apologize for the inconvenience.

-And he left in a hurry trying to escape.

Meanwhile that night, there was one person who was not having as much fun and his name of course was Megatron. Fluttershy soon came up to him, not intimidated by his appearance at all. "What's wrong mister?" she asked. "You seem sad…"

"I didn't get invited to the party…" Megatron said.

"Aw… that's too bad," Fluttershy said softly. "Why's that?"

"I have 'anger issues!'" Megatron grunted and to prove his point, he fired the wrist blaster hehad at a random house, destroying it.

"Great sodium chloride there goes my chemistry set!"

"Oh, well I think you need someone to talk to," Fluttershy said. "And I'm willing to talk to you if you want me to."

"Sorry, but I would rather be alone…" Megatron said. "So go away."

"Oh are you sure? Cause if you give me a chance-"

"DO AS I COMMAND!" Megatron yelled at her.

"Okay Fluttershy," Twilight said, coming in between them and dragging her away. "Let's leave the homicidal robot alone."

Megatron then looked at himself. "Do I really have an anger problem?"

* * *

><p>(AN: To my friend Furyfur, I realize this probably didn't come out the way I wanted it to but I hope you enjoy this, cause I'm a nice guy and all. And no, I was not planning for any ponies to get hurt so don't even ask it. Anyway, like I said, hope you enjoyed it and um… good luck with that MLP fanfic.)

FoxMcCloud7921_  
><em>


End file.
